Le petit Criminal Minds et les Copains
by Pain d'epices
Summary: Moi c'est Derek. J'ai 11 ans et je vais vous raconter ce qu'on a trouvé les copains et moi pendant la sortie scolaire...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! :p**

 **Une nouvelle fanfic sur Esprits Criminels. Celle-ci aussi a déjà été postée sur le forum CM. Je vous la fait partager sur demande ^^**

 **Pour la petite histoire, je me suis quelque peu inspirée du style des _Le Petit Nicolas_ pour l'écrire.**

 **Je m'explique: Derek Morgan a ici 11 ans et lui et sa bande de copains font parfois de drôles de rencontres. Bien entendu il a - comme Nicolas - sa Marie-Edwige perso : Emily.**

 **Mon but ici était de raconter l'histoire comme elle pourrait être racontée par un enfant de 11 ans ; avec bien entendu toute l'inutilité que l'ont peut retrouver dans les paroles d'un enfant et qui disparaît avec l'âge. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira.**

 **Voici le premier chapitre. 1 petite présentation des personnages (que j'ai un tout petit peu modifiés pour que ça colle bien à l'histoire)**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seulement l'idée - et encore je penche plus en faveur de Sampé et Goscinny**

 **je ne tire aucun honneur ni bénéfice à l'aide de la présente fan fiction**

* * *

La sixième c'est chouette. Ce qui est cool c'est qu'avec tous les copains on est dans la même classe. Et en plus maintenant on est à l'école avec David et Aaron.

J'adore notre petite bande. Moi c'est Derek. J'ai 11 ans et c'est moi le sportif/casse-cou du tas. Avec mes amis c'est tout le temps l'éclate. Y'a Penelope, JJ, Emily, Spencer, David, Aaron, Alex et moi.

Penelope c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est trop marrante aves ses T-Shirt flashy et ses couettes blondes.

Penelope c'est une bête en informatique. Elle fait des trucs de dingue avec un ordinateur et elle tape su-per vite.

Jenifer on l'appelle « JJ » pasque son nom de famille c'est Jarreau. JJ c'est une vraie fille. Elle adore se coiffer et être bien habillée.

Je l'aime bien hein c'est mon amie mais elle et Penelope elles ont tout le temps peur de se salir. C'est bizarre pasque JJ elle aime bien jouer au soccer et là ça la dérange pas de tomber par terre.

Emily c'est tout le contraire. Elle adore grimper aux arbres avec moi. Et pourtant elle est capable d'être une vraie fille des fois. Sa mère elle est ambassadrice des Etats-Unis. Du coup Em' elle a fait plein de voyages et elle parle plein de langues. Quand sa maman n'est pas là ou qu'elle n'est pas en voyage avec elle ; Emily elle habite chez JJ.

Elle est jolie Emily avec ses yeux noirs, son grand nez et ses beaux cheveux noirs. En fait, moi ya tout plein de filles qui me trouvent beau et elles veulent toutes sortir avec moi. Mais moi j'aimerais bien que ce soit Emily ma copine. Sauf que des fois j'me d'mande si c'est pas Spencer qu'elle préfère.

Spencer c'est un surdoué. Il a 9 ans et il a déjà sauté 3 classes. Et c'est pas fini ! C'est le meilleur élève partout sauf en sport ; là il est vraiment trop nul.

Spencer je l'appelle tout le temps « p'tit génie ». Je profite pasque Spencer il va bientôt aller dans une école pour surdoués. Il aurait déjà pu y aller depuis longtemps mais notre maître et les profs de l'école pour surdoués ont dit que ce serait mieux pour lui qu'il passe sa sixième dans un collège classique avec ses amis. Apparemment ça aide à la ... sociabilisation ou quelque chose comme ça. Du coup je serai le plus petit garçon de la bande vu que Aaron et David sont plus vieux.

Aaron et David ils sont en quatrième. Ils viennent d'avoir 13 ans. David c'est le cousin de Penelope et Aaron c'est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils sont bébés. Et pourtant les bébés ça a pas d'amis !

Aaron on l'appelle souvent « Hotch » ou « Chef » pasque c'est lui qui décide quand ça craint. Et des fois ça craint un max ! Aaron je l'adore : Avec David ils sont comme mes grands frères - ça change de mes petites sœurs qui braillent tout le temps.

Le truc c'est que le Chef il aime beaucoup Emily. Et ça moi j'aime pas beaucoup.

Et puis il y a Alex. Elle est dans notre classe et on l'a rencontré le premier jour. Elle est nouvelle en ville et elle était un petit peu perdue pasqu'elle connaissait personne.

Alex a 12 ans. Elle a redoublé sa sixième et personne ne sait pourquoi. C'est bizarre pasqu'elle a des bonnes notes partout.

Alex elle est plutôt secrète ; un peu comme Emily ; mais elle est super sympa. Avec David ils se sont tout de suite très bien entendus et ils sont proches. Moi je pense qu'il est un p'tit peu amoureux d'elle mais chut ; je ne vous ai rien dit. ^^

Bon maintenant que vous nous connaissez tous un peu mieux ; je vais vous raconter ce qu'on a trouvé la semaine dernière pendant la sortie scolaire…

TBC

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit début^^**

 **j'espère que vous avez apprécié. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou :p**

 **Voilà la chuite xD**

 **Pam ma choupette merci pour ton com. Contente que ça te plaise! 3**

 **Celle-ci je l'ai écrite spécialement pour toi.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

C'était une sortie spéciale pour les élèves d'italien lv2. Ouais on fait tous italien pour pouvoir être ensemble. David lui il gère. Ses grands-parents et son père sont italiens donc il se débrouille les doigts dans le nez. Du coup Aaron a pris aussi et il a la meilleure aide possible.  
Nous on a pris pasqu'Emily elle se balade et qu'elle voulait absolument choisir ça. Avec ses voyages en Italie elle parle aussi bien que le prof et elle culmine à 20 de moyenne avec Spencer. Spencer, lui, ça lui posait aucun problème non plus vu que rien ne lui pose problème à l'école ; sauf le sport !  
Et donc nous voilà dans la classe d'italien. Et comme par chance Alex fait aussi italien, toute la bande était au complet ce jour là.

Le voyage était interminable. Je me suis ennuyé tout du long alors que les autres étaient tous occupés. Penelope à côté de moi avait embarqué son ordinateur avec elle et elle était juste hypnotisée. Youpi… En face de moi, Emily et Spencer avaient leur nez plongé dans des bouquins. Spencer il lit super vite et en plus il retient tout ce qu'il lit. Et c'est pas des livres genre « _Le Club des Cinq_ » qu'il lit mais des trucs de science, d'art ou de philosophie. Bref que des trucs où j'y comprends rien du tout !  
Et Emily elle, elle a une passion pour Stephen King. Là elle était en plein dans « _Simetierre_ ». Rien que le titre ça donne franchement pas envie.

J'me souviens une fois l'année dernière elle m'en avait fait lire un mais j'avais pas du tout aimé. C'était une histoire à dormir debout avec une nana psychopathe qui pétait un câble pasqu'elle s'était pris du sang dans la tronche pendant une fête ou un truc du genre. Brrr…  
Alors du coup elle m'avait fait essayer un roman policier – son autre passion. J'étais content pasque d'habitude elle discute tout le temps bouquin avec Spencer (quand je vous dit que c'est le p'tit génie qu'elle préfère…). Et puis musique aussi pasque c'est la seule du groupe à part lui à aimer la musique classique.

Moi j'suis plus R&B ; Pen' elle écoute de la pop, Aaron de l'électro et pi JJ, Alex et David eux n'écoutent que du rock. (Des fois j'me demande comment on fait pour s'entendre tous aussi bien vu qu'on a des goûts complètements différents dans tout ?)  
Et les mecs eux ils terminaient un devoir de SVT et les filles – Alex et JJ – blablataient de trucs de filles. J'ai entendu des trucs du genre : « cheveux », « chaussures », « manucure », « jupe », « il est trop beau », « les couleurs sont trop bien assorties ». Que des trucs où – encore une fois – j'y comprenais que dalle !  
Alors j'ai lâché un soupir.

Enfin on était arrivé. C'est pas trop tôt que j'me suis dit. La prof d'italien a fait l'appel et nous a demandé de faire des groupes de 2. J'ai regardé les copains puis j'ai avancé jusqu'à Emily

Moi : Spencer fait équipe avec miss soccer et Penelope a l'air de la remplacer au papotage avec Alex.  
Tu te mets avec moi ?  
Emily : oui :)  
J'aurais pourtant pensé que tu choisirais Penelope plutôt  
Moi : j'ai d'autres amis. Faut bien partager^^

Elle a rigolé et on a suivit le mouvement jusqu'au musée. J'adore son sourire. Il est immense et tout blanc.  
La prof nous a tous envoyé dans des coins différents du musée. Avec Emily on s'est retrouvé dans la salle avec toutes les représentations des Dieux de la mythologie romaine.

Emily : c'est cool !  
A ton avis les autres ils sont tombés sur quoi ?  
Moi : aucune idée mais je sais que dans le groupe de Spencer ce sera bouclé en trois minutes et demi :D

Elle a rigolé à nouveau. J'adore quand elle rit. Et surtout j'adore la faire rire. Alors là qu'on était tous les deux ; j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter.

On était en train de zigzaguer entre les statues quand j'me suis arrêté à côté d'une.

Moi : he Prentiss !

Oui des fois on s'appelle par nos noms de famille. C'est un peu bizarre mais en attendant ; ça fait drôlement réagir la personne à qui on parle. Emily s'est tournée vers moi et j'ai pris la même pose que la statue à ma droite.

Emily : c'est pas encore ça Morgan  
Moi : mais y'a de l'idée nan ?  
Emily : y'a du boulot

Elle a continué son chemin sans même me regarder et moi et moi je suis resté là debout comme un con avec ma statue à côté de moi. Des fois, j'oublie qu'Emily a que quelques mois de plus que moi. Y'a des moments comme celui-là elle est tellement sérieuse et tout qu'on dirait que je parle à une adulte. Alors que moi on dirait trop un gosse.

Bref passons je vous racontais notre « histoire ». Donc avec Emily on remplissait les feuilles de la prof d'italien et on prenait des photos. Puis on a fini par arriver à la fin de l'expo sur la mythologie. On a regardé dans la pièce de l'autre côté du couloir. Y'avait plein d'étalages de vieilles pièces de monnaie moches partout. Et au fond de la salle Alex et Penelope prenaient des photos. Elles nous ont vu et elles nous ont rejoint dans le couloir pour discuter.

Et c'est là qu'on a entendu pleurer.

TBC

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)**

 **Une idée de qui peut bien être en train de pleurer?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ^^**

 **Vous allez voir ; Hotch se fait un peu ignorer :D**

 **Pam Pam : merci! J'étais sûre que la référence à Stephen King te plairait. (Bien sûr; ce n'est pas du tout mon avis. Carrie est un livre génial :p)**

 **Voilà bonne lecture à tous (;**

* * *

Alex : vous entendez, on dirait que quelqu'un pleure.  
Penelope : une fille de notre classe moi je dis  
Emily : on dirait un bébé ; non ?  
Moi : si c'est un bébé ; vu l'heure il pleure pasqu'il a faim ou qu'il est fatigué. Sa maman va s'occuper de lui et i sera calmé dans cinq minutes vous verrez  
Alex : ah ouais ? et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr d'abord ?  
Moi : j'ai deux petites sœurs j'te rappelle

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le bébé pleurait toujours et de plus en plus fort. Et en plus on n'entendait personne d'autre dans ce coin du musée. Alors on a décidé d'aller voir où qu'il était.  
On a traversé le couloir et on a fini par le trouver dans une salle remplie de tapisseries. Il était tout seul dans sa poussette et son doudou était par terre. Penelope a direct ramassé le doudou

Penelope (en nous montrant le doudou) : c'est trop mignon vous trouvez pas ?

Elle a agité le doudou devant le bébé puis elle lui a posé dans les bras. moi j'ai détaché le bébé et je l'ai pris dans mes bras ; avec le j'ai essayé de le calmer en le berçant.

Emily : et sa mère alors ? vous croyez qu'elle l'a oublié ou qu'elle l'a abandonné là ?  
Penelope : c'est horrible !  
Alex : j'appelle les autres on va la retrouver

Elle a sorti son portable et a fait le numéro d'Aaron et elle a mis le haut-parleur.  
Aaron : allo ?  
Alex : ouais Chef c'est Alex.  
Trouve JJ et Spencer on a un bébé abandonné avec nous là  
Aaron : sérieux ?  
Vous êtes sûrs que sa mère est pas dans le coin ?  
Alex : non y'a que nous dans cette partie du musée.  
On retourne dans la salle des pièces de monnaie on vous attend là-bas.

On est donc retourné dans la salle des pièces de monnaie et les autres sont arrivés pas longtemps après. J'avais réussi à calmer le bébé. Il nepleurait plus et il était juste adorable avec ses grands yeux.

David : bah alors mon p'tit pote. On a perdu sa maman ?  
JJ : awhhh il est trop mignon !  
J'peux le prendre ?

Je lui ai tendu le bébé. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et lui a souri. Le bébé a recommencé à pleurer juste après.  
Moi : j'crois que le bébé me préfère à toi JJ  
Aaron : bon on va aller à l'accueil et on va chercher le patron du musée.

Mais le bébé a fait pipi dans sa couche  
JJ : ahhh !

Elle a éloigné le bébé mais elle était déjà un peu mouillée elle aussi  
Alex : j'ai un t-shirt de rechange dans mon sac si tu veux  
JJ : merci  
Moi : attendez y'a peut-être une couche de rechange dans la poussette

Du coup j'ai fouillé la poussette et j'ai trouvé une couche propre  
David : tu vas le changer ici ?  
Moi : bah si tu me trouves une table à langer dans une belle salle de bain j'irais le changer là-bas mais là on est au musée alors…  
Y'en a un de vous qui veut bien m'aider ? JJ ?  
JJ : ok

Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et on a changé le bébé en trois secondes. J'ai rattaché le bébé dans sa poussette et JJ a changé de t-shirt

Aaron : bon maintenant il faut prévenir quelqu'un  
Spencer (sort de son silence comme si Hotch n'avait même pas parlé) : vous avez vu on est filmé

On a tous levé la tête pour chercher les caméras  
JJ : ouais et alors ?  
On est dans un musée c'est normal p'tit génie  
Spencer : avec les vidéos on pourrait voir qui l'a laissé ici  
Penelope : t'en a là-dedans p'tit génie !  
Aaron : on ne nous laissera jamais les voir  
David (comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu) : on pourrait s'en occuper tous seuls vous croyez pas ?  
Aaron : je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu vois  
JJ (sans se préoccuper de Hotch) : ah ouais ce serait comme dans les films d'espions !  
Aaron : moi j'vous dit que ça va pas le faire !  
Emily : allez Chef relax ! c'est qu'un bébé  
Aaron : bon ok.  
Mais si on a des problèmes faudra pas venir vous plaindre…  
Emily : pfff  
(à Penelope) : on fait comment pour les caméras ?  
Penelope : si vous me trouvez la salle des caméras je m'en occupe  
Aaron : c'est surveillé. On va se faire arrêter si on essaye de rentrer là-dedans  
Moi : si quelqu'un surveillait tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait trouvé un bébé abandonné ?  
Spencer : Penelope tu arriverais à pirater une seule caméra ?  
Penelope : ouais j'pense ^^

On a tous foncé dans la salle des tapisseries ; sauf Aaron qui n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu et qui a traîné en chemin.  
Penelope : en général c'est une prise comme ça

Elle avait sorti un câble du sac de rangement de son ordinateur et nous montra un des bout.  
Penelope : il suffit de brancher ce côté-là à la caméra  
Alex : c'est tout ?  
Morgan tu grimpes ?  
Moi : y'a rien pour s'accrocher  
Penelope : et si on faisait une pyramide ?  
Vous savez comme celles qu'on fait en sport au collège

Alors on fait une pyramide mais sans Spencer. Lui il est resté en bas pasqu'il a peur du pyramide c'était compliqué. Ça tenait pas très bien et JJ arrivait à se mettre debout. Après la deuxième chute elle a échangé de place avec Alex et Alex a réussi à branché le fil à la caméra.  
Penelope l'a relié à son ordinateur et pas longtemps après elle nous a montré les images de toute la journée. Une jeune femme avait déposé le bébé plus tôt dans l'aprem. Elle avait écrit quelque chose sur une feuille puis elle avait mis la feuille dans la poussette, elle avait fait un bisou au bébé et puis elle était partie comme ça  
JJ s'est levée et a fouillé la poussette. Elle a fini par trouver la feuille

Aaron : qu'est-il écrit ?  
JJ : « Si vous le trouvez ; je vous remercie de bien prendre soin de Joshua. Je sais que vous lui offrirez une meilleure vie que je ne le pourrais jamais »  
Ça veut dire quoi «que je ne le pourrais jamais ? »  
Emily : ça veut dire que peu importe qui va s'en occuper ; sa vie sera mieux que celle qu'il vivrait aux côtés de sa mère  
Penelope : Joshua ?

Elle a regardé le bébé

Penelope : Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles mon p'tit ange ?  
David : c'est sympa^^  
Bon et maintenant que fait-on ?  
Aaron : on va prévenir quelqu'un  
Spencer (l'ignnorant) : généralement les enfants abandonnés sont placés à l'orphelinat  
Penelope : attends…

Elle a sorti son téléphone et elle a commencé à pianoter  
Penelope : y'a un orphelinat pas loin !

On s'est tous agglutinés autour de Penelope pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Et la pauvre a failli étouffer

Penelope : c'est à vingt minutes de marche à peu près  
Moi : quelle heure il est ?  
Alex : 15h20  
David : et on repart à 17h  
Moi : si on se dépêche on aura le temps de l'emmener et de revenir  
Aaron : arrête Morgan on ne peut pas sortir comme ça !  
Moi (me fichant de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire) : si on ne part qu'à deux ça ira.  
Spencer : d'après mes estimations et mes calculs ; si vous ne trainez pas vous serez de retour un bon quart d'heure avant le départ  
Moi : ok moi j'y vais

Les autres n'avaient pas trop l'air d'avoir envie de m'accompagner et le Chef m'a regardé de travers. I était énervé ça se voyait. Spencer, JJ et Penelope avaient peur de se faire prendre. Ça réduisait pas mal la liste.  
J'ai regardé les trois autres et puis au final j'ai choisi Emily

Moi : partir à l'aventure ça te dit ?  
Emily : hmm… je sais pas trop Derek  
Moi : allez Emily !  
Emily : bon ok je viens avec toi  
Moi : cool !

J'ai regardé les autres

Moi : bon alors vous nous couvrez pour qu'on sorte du musée hein ?  
David : t'inquiètes pas  
Emily : JJ ? tu veux bien finir notre questionnaire ?  
Sinon la prof d'italien va nous arracher la tête  
JJ : avec Spenc' on s'en charge y'a pas de problème

J'ai vérifié que le bébé était bien attaché dans sa poussette puis on est descendu avec David et Alex. On a rigolé en partant quand on a entendu Specer : « c'est trop simple je le fini en deux minutes leur truc ! »  
Une fois en bas, Alex et David sont allés voir la prof pour l'occuper en lui demandant où étaient les toilettes. Avec Emily on est sorti du musée et on a marché vite jusqu'à l'orphelinat.

En arrivant, on a avancé jusqu'à l'accueil et la femme derrière nous a regardé bizarre.

TBC

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 bouclé :p**

 **Pamounette, je sais que tu vas vouloir la suite le plus vite possible.**

 **Si je peux elle sera là en fin d'après-midi mais sinon , il faudra attendre une bonne semaine xD (sorry)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oui Pam je peux te poster la suite. Voilà donc la suite et fin de mon petit délire xD**

 **Nous voici donc à l'orphelinat :p**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

La femme : qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous les enfants ?  
Moi : avec nos amis on a trouvé ce bébé au musée. Sa maman l'a abandonné.  
La femme : vous en êtes sûrs ?  
Emily : elle a laissé ça dans la poussette.

Emily lui a donné la feuille que la maman de Joshua avait écrite avant de s'en aller.

Moi : on l'a vue. Sur les vidéos de surveillance du musée.  
Elle est partie sans lui exprès.  
La femme : les vidéos de surveillance ?  
Emily : oui. C'est Penelope – une amie – elle a branché son ordinateur sur la caméra pour regarder la vidéo.  
La femme : j'appelle un médecin. Ne bougez pas de là

Elle a pris son téléphone et elle a parlé à quelqu'un. Pas longtemps après, une autre femme est arrivée. Elle avait l'air d'être très jeune et portait une blouse blanche.

L'autre femme : les enfants ; je suis le Docteur Warren.  
Emily et moi : bonjour.  
Dr Warren : c'est très bien ce que vous avez fait. Mais vous auriez dû prévenir un adulte.  
Moi : on a préféré faire vite en fait  
Dr Warren : je vois.  
Comment s'appelle ce petit bonhomme ?  
Moi : Joshua.  
Dr Warren : je vous promets qu'on va très bien s'occuper de Joshua.  
On lui trouvera une gentille famille.  
Emily : et si on veut de ses nouvelles ; pourra-t-on téléphoner ?  
Dr Warren : oui bien sûr :)  
Suivez-moi je vais vous donner un numéro où me joindre.

On l'a suivie dans son bureau. Elle a fouillé un tiroir et elle nous a tendu une carte de visite.

Dr Warren : c'est le numéro de mon bureau. Téléphonez quand vous le voulez dans la journée.  
Et si je ne décroche pas laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai.  
Emily : merci beaucoup.  
Dr Warren : non merci à vous.

On a ensuite amené Joshua dans le cabinet du docteur Warren pour qu'elle l'examine

Dr Warren : il m'a l'air d'être en pleine forme ce petit bout de chou.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emily a regardé l'heure.

Emily : excusez-nous docteur Warren mais il va vraiment falloir que nous repartions.  
Moi : on était au musée avec le collège et le bus s'en va bientôt.  
Dr Warren : aucun souci allez-y  
Et merci encore. Pour Joshua.

Alors avec Emily on a dit au revoir à Joshua, on a dit merci au docteur et puis on est retourné au musée.

Emily : il est quelle heure ?  
Moi : il est 16h48  
Emily : on va être en retard !  
Moi : non viens.

J'ai pris sa main et puis on a couru le plus vite qu'on pouvait jusqu'au musée. Ils étaient déjà tous dehors sur le parking. Alors on s'est glisser entre les copains et on a essayé de reprendre notre souffle du mieux qu'on pouvait.

Tous les copains en même temps : alors ?!  
Moi : c'est bon.  
Emily : ils vont bien s'occuper de lui.

On leurs racontait tout quand le bus est arrivé. La prof d'italien a commencé à faire l'appel et du coup Alex a dû y aller comme elle s'appelle « Blake » et que c'est la première de la liste  
On est ensuite tous montés dans le bus et on est rentré le trajet a encore passé super lentement. 'fin pour moi pasque les autres ils avaient tous quelque chose pour s'occuper.

Quand la prof d'italien nous a enfin laissé partir, on s'est dit au revoir avec les copains. J'ai appelé ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher et puis j'ai attendu.  
J'étais devant le collège depuis environ 5 minutes quand j'ai entendu Emily.

Emily : Derek !

Elle est arrivée jusqu'à moi en courant.

Moi : ouais ?  
Emily : j'voulais te dire… t'as été génial aujourd'hui.  
Tu t'es super bien occupé de Joshua :)

J'ai passé une main derrière ma tête – un peu gêné.

Moi : ah euh bah… merci Emily :)

Et puis après j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi mais elle m'a embrassé. Pas sur la joue comme Pen' le fait tout le temps avec moi mais sur la bouche ; comme quand on est amoureux.

Emily : à lundi ! :)

Elle m'a souri avec ses dents blanches et puis elle est partie avec JJ pasque la maman de JJ venait d'arriver pour les ramener à la maison.

THE END

* * *

 **Et c'était la fin! ):**

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

 **Pam chérie merci pour tout! ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ais apprécié**

 **Ta commande quand j'avais évoqué l'idée ça m'avait filé la pression haha :p**

 **Si t'as d'autres envies n'hésites pas tu sais que je ferai de mon mieux pour te pondre quelque chose :p ;)**


End file.
